


Sing Me To Sleep

by Barafag



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I don't know how else to tag this ok, Joji is stressed, but Ian saves the day !, christmas (kinda??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafag/pseuds/Barafag
Summary: I noticed a severe lack of cute jojian, so here.
Stressed Joji, Cuddly Ian.





	

George was out of it, to say the least. His mind was fuzzy, concentrated on his computer screen that was far too close to his face in the pitch black darkness of his office, typing away at the keyboard and simply determined to get at least this page of his work done by the end of the hour. Maybe the next page too. Maybe the whole assignment?

It sucked, to say the least. He knew that college would be worth it in the end, and he understood why it was important to get his work completed, but it sucked. Stress was overtaking his body, and he knew that it wasn't at all good for his health, but this assignment was important.  
He just wanted it out of the way.

It was the last week of the semester before winter break, and he knew that he should be spending as much time with Ian as possible. The guy had flown over from California for god's sake, George should be bugging him about anything and everything right now.  
That was all he thought about, as he continued to type furiously at his work, frustrated at himself for not finishing earlier.  
An even bigger wave of stress overcame him.

It was the early hours of the morning. Ian had already gone to bed not too long before, and George had left him sleeping peacefully before he decided to do more work.  
Oh, how he regretted not staying in bed with his boy, peaceful and quiet.

He couldn't help the annoyed sigh that left his body at that thought, suddenly stopping his vigorous typing and sitting back in his chair, now relaxed hands reaching up to push his hair out of his face.  
He needed a haircut. Add that to the list of shit he needed to get out of the way.

Guilt set in about how little time he'd spent with Ian, and the thoughts overtook his mind. Guilt was an understatement actually. He felt terrible for it. Both of them had been looking forward to spending all this time together. Looking forward to spending Christmas together, their first Christmas as a duo.

Then, a knock was heard at the office door, and George turned around in his chair. He cleared his throat.

"Come in." He said, tiredness clear in his voice. He knew it was Ian. He was hoping that he wouldn't wake up quite yet, but of course, he had.

The door opened slowly and George only felt worse when he saw his boy stood on the doorway, blanket wrapped loosely around his shoulders and his hair dishevelled from sleep.

Ian sighed, and George swallowed audibly.  
"Come back to bed," Ian mumbled softly, his voice still sleepy. "S' cold without you."  
George glanced around back to his computer, and then back to Ian. He knew that this shouldn't even be something to think about. He knew that in reality he should drop everything and go back to bed. But he couldn't.  
Work.

"I need to finish this." He said softly in reply, shifting in his seat and stretching his arms with a soft yawn afterwards. He could've sworn he saw a small smile on Ian's face, barely noticeable.

"Joj, you can finish that tomorrow."  
George smiled small at the nickname, but shook his head.  
"It's gotta be done soon."

Ian just sighed, yet again.  
"Soon. Meaning you don't have to finish tonight. Come back to bed."  
He spoke as he shuffled over to George's computer, saving the work and then turning it off. 

George let out a quiet whine, just looking up at Ian.  
"I was almost done..." he mumbled a little pathetically, but stood up anyway. He was too tired to put up much of a fight about this. He knew that Ian was right.

"Great, that means that you'll be able to get it done even quicker tomorrow." Ian had a slight smirk in his face, before leaning down to kiss George's lips quickly, shortly.

Neither of them spoke after that. George was led by hand back to the bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his free hand. He watched as Ian climbed back into bed, and then followed suit, tugging the covers right up over his body.

"Sleepy." He mumbled softly as he felt Ian's arms wrap around him, tugging him closer. He rested his head against his boy's chest, eyes already closed.

"I know." Ian whispered in reply, his fingers trailing slowly up and down George's back. He went to speak again, but noticed that the boy on his chest was now fast asleep, relaxed, and he smiled ever so slightly, watching him until he too fell into a slumber.


End file.
